The Way She Feels
by lumosinthedark
Summary: When Suki witnesses a terrible act on Ray's part, how will she react? And more importantly, will we see everyone's favorite couple crumble? RayxSuki Oneshot!


**Hey guys! **

**So I'm a little stuck on ideas right now for "She is Love," and when I sat down to writing the next chapter today, this is what came out! I doesn't exactly work with the story so I decied to post it as a oneshot!**

**I _will_ have the next chapter up by Sunday on "She is Love," though, so watch for the update. **

**I hope you enjoy this accidental oneshot!**

* * *

Betrayal.

Rage.

Pain.

Sorrow.

Why her? Why did it have to be her? She looked on at them, oblivious to her presence just down the hall. What had she done wrong? Was she not enough for him? What did that girl have that she didn't?

Here she stood, watching him put his hands on her, their lips meeting in a wild dance that seemed to taunt her. Tears stung at her eyes as he pulled away from the girl just long enough to mouth the words _I love you_.

"No," she murmured, not wanting to believe what her eyes had seen, "No, he wouldn't do this. He loves _me_."

But yet, here he was, clutching the other girl in his embrace again not caring whether or not she was hurt. She wondered if she hadn't been enough for him. If it was her fault that he was doing this.

A loud, choking sob escaped her lips, causing the couple down the hall to look up. On first glance, his eyes widened, lips parting as if to speak her name, though no sound came out. He started towards her, perhaps trying to explain, but she didn't stick around to find out what he was going to stay.

She felt hot, salty tears drip down her cheeks as she turned away from the scene in front of her. Wanting to get as far away from him as she could, she ran through the halls of Tower Prep. She felt her lungs burning and her legs aching as she reached the edge of the forest.

She heard no footsteps coming after her.

She took a few tentative steps into the dense foliage, each branch snapping under her feet reverberated through her as through it was a gunshot. Though it was still light out, she had never been in the forest alone before.

She wasn't sure how long she walked before she reached the final expanse of the woods. She spotted the familiar metal wall up ahead and realized she would either have to turn back or stay here.

All she knew was that she didn't want to go back. She couldn't. She couldn't face him, couldn't face the truth of what he had done. She slid down the trunk of a nearby tree, resting her back against it as she sat on the ground. A gentle patch of sunlight kissed her face through the trees, though she felt none of it's comforting warmth.

The tears were flowing freely now, like a dam had been broken inside of her. Sobs wracked her body, not releasing her lungs from their viselike grip. She couldn't feel anything but numbness spreading throughout her.

She was so wrapped up in herself that she didn't hear the footsteps or the way that the gentle forest sounds fell quiet at his approach. When he finally stopped in front of her, she knew, even through her teary eyes, that it was him.

"Suki," he said softly, reaching to wipe the tears off her face. She batted away his hand and shrunk away from his touch as though it had burned her like a flame.

He looked on at her, thinking about how small and fragile she looked right then and there, curled up against the tree, shrinking away from his hand. He finally realized the gravity of what he had done.

"I'm sorry," he told her, his voice sounding sincere. But she knew better. He had lied to her all this time, had he not?

"I hate you, Ray," she spat, acting like his name was a dirty word. He flinched at her steel, cold voice. He hated that he had done this to her. He kneeled down beside her, trying to get her to look at him.

"Go away," she said forcefully, slapping his hand away from her hair.

"Can I explain?" he asked her, running a hand through his short tresses. She looked at him, an incredulous expression masking her usually peaceful face. She narrowed her eyes at him and shook her head.

"I saw enough," she said in the same icy tone as before, finally composing herself enough to stand up and brush herself off. He opened his mouth to speak, but she wouldn't have it.

"I never want to see you again," she snarled, turning on her heel and running back towards the school.

"Suki!" she heard him call out after her, but she didn't look back.

"Suki!" he yelled again, his voice getting fainter I the distance.

"Suki!"

Suki awoke with a jolt, her legs tangled in the sheets on her bed and sweat beading on her brow. She looked up to see CJ standing over her with a worried look in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" CJ asked her skeptically. Suki nodded, laying her head back down onto her pillow as relief washed over her.

"It was just a dream," she sighed. Her roommate looked at her for a moment longer, deciding whether or not she was truly okay.

"I have to go find him," Suki murmured, yanking the covers off from around her. She didn't bother putting shoes on as she ran out the door, CJ calling after her, "Where are you going?"

Suki rounded the corner of the nearly empty hallway on a familiar route. She came to a halt in front of a well-known door, knocking on the wood urgently.

It was his roommate, Fenton, that answered the door, "My dear lady, what can I do for you at this early morning hour?" he asked her in his proper, polite voice.

"I need to see him," Suki said breathlessly. Fenton nodded, closing the door as he fetched him for her. She waited patiently until the door opened again, revealing her sleepy boyfriend clad in a deep green tee shirt and gray boxers. His dark hair was disheveled and sticking up at odd angles, his eyes looking as though he just woken up.

"What are you doing here Suke?" Ray asked in an exhausted voice, "It's four in the morning on a Saturday."

Without warning, she flung her arms around his neck, tears slipping down her face. Ray stumbled backwards a few step at the unexpected impact before responding by wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer.

"Hey. Shhh," he soothed, thinking that her tears were from distress. No, they were tears of happiness and relief. Relief that he was real, that she wasn't still in that horrible nightmare. She pulled back, looking at him.

"Don't ever cheat on me, okay?" she warned him, poking him in the chest with every word.

Ray looked at her with disbelieving eyes, "Me? Cheat on you?" he asked, taken aback, "What gave you that idea?"

"It doesn't matter," Suki smiled up at him, "All that matters is that you won't, right?" He grinned back at her, brushing a few stray strands of hair behind her ears.

He pulled her closer to his body, gently pressing his lips to her raven dark hair, " I love you, Suki," he murmured. She closed her eyes and smiled against his chest, breathing in his intoxicating smell.

When Ray finally pulled back slightly, she rested the back of her head against his chest, listening to the beat of his heart. Steady. Faithful. Unwavering.

Just like him.

And with every heartbeat, Suki closed her eyes and turned her face towards the sky, thanking God that he wasn't just a dream.

* * *

**So, a supermega cheesy ending, but it was fun to write!**

**Reviews rock like The Beatles!**

**Kisses Not Disses,**

**~DreamerLoverWriter~**


End file.
